


Criteria

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-31
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta'll go to great lengths to get Aniki's goat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criteria

**Author's Note:**

> Crack.

**Criteria**

Normal teenagers rebelled with the aim of pissing off their parents, but Fujis never did things the normal way. All of Yuuta's most rebellious moments were directed squarely at his older brother, and so what if it was weird?

When it came to dating, though, Yuuta had despaired. The pool of potential applicants was depressingly shallow. Aniki wouldn't care who he dated, as long as Yuuta was happy, with only one exception that Yuuta could name--Mizuki-san. And while Yuuta liked Mizuki-san, he didn't _like_ him, which would have made the whole rigamarole uncomfortable.

And then Yuuta met Kirihara Akaya, and knew, when their eyes met and the chemistry started working, that Aniki was going to go stark raving mad over this.

It was, he decided, going to be a beautiful relationship.

\--end


End file.
